End of the Line
by rosie-bec
Summary: Doctor and Rose decide to spend time together while Jack's away, but as usual sinister events begin to unfold. can be a sequel to all that's left behind. M to be on the safe side.Final chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello every one! Hope you are all well and well done for finding me!!!

Here is the first chapter of my new story, seeing as I'm half way through the third and the ending is complete I figured I was pretty safe to start posting!

This serves as another sequel to "All that's left behind" in that Rose is back with the Doctor, Jack is around somewhere too, oh and Rose has grown a second heart since she's been away! If you haven't "all that's left behind" then it doesn't really matter but you missed quite a lot of fun.

So are we all sitting comfortably?

* * *

End of the line

"Doctor?" Rose called. She'd been looking all over the TARDIS for him. Usually he could be found under the control panel cursing and banging his head on something. But today was different. Today he was no where to be found, as if he was hiding from her.

XxXxX

Standing on the observation deck he stared through the glass into the big black. There were times when it soothed him, watching the planets on their orbits and stars sail by. But the blackness of space held no comfort today. Debris slowly flew over him, a carpet of rocks that was once a star or even a planet, bits of space ships destroyed long ago and it made him feel even more lonely than usual. He wrapped his coat tighter round him against the chill that trickled down his spine and closed his eyes, listening to the hum of the TARDIS, bits of rock lightly tapping against the window as they floated pass. Then he heard her voice. The one person that kept him going, the one person that made his feel warm inside, not like the monster he was painted to be by other races. She knew everything he'd done, knew the monster inside but she didn't run. She'd stayed until the universe dragged her away but event hat wasn't enough. She'd landed back on his doorstep and never looked back. No hint of regret that she was there with him instead of with her mum and Mickey.

There was part of him that would never understand Rose Tyler but he supposed it didn't matter. He was just grateful she was back with him, that he could hold her again. Rubbing his face with his hands he sighed and, taking one last look out in to the big black he turned to the doors that lead him back to Rose.

XxXxX

"Doctor?" Rose called again.

"Hello. Did you want me?" The Doctor's voice came from behind her, making her jump.

"Where've you been? I was getting worried."

"Oh you know, here and there. No reason to worry." He grinned what he hoped was convincingly.

"Well, I know how you always manage to bang your head so I thought you might've knocked your self out this time." She smiled back at him, studying his face. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Depends what you're in the mood for." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the control room. "Relaxed? Fun? Exciting? Terrifying?"

"Like you can ever get this thing to land where you want her too!"

"True, true. Oh well, pot luck it is!" He threw his coat over one of the railings and went through the normal routine of flicking his levers and switches, this time Rose noticed he didn't seem to be as bouncy as normal.

"Are you ok?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you just seem less……happy today that's all."

"I'm fine. Really."

"'Cause you would tell me if you weren't wouldn't you?"

"You know I would." He cupped her cheek with his hand than dropped it suddenly, as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Ok," Rose sighed and leant back against the railing.

"You alright?" he asked her, worried that he'd upset her. How could he tell her what was making him down when he couldn't even explain it to himself so that it made sense? It was like the whole universe was wrong, dragging him down somehow. Maybe he just needed to get out of the TARDIS and blow the cobwebs away. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth at the thought. Yes, being outside would be good. He just prayed that they didn't end up in a shopping centre otherwise, with Rose in tow; he would be in serious trouble!

"I'm ok. Just…. Dunno, itching to get out," she told him watching as a smile spread across his face. She loved it when he smiled at her because it made her smile too. She couldn't help it; the Doctor's smile was contagious, whether he was northern with big ears or the giddy scientist that stood in front of her now.

They waited for inevitable bump signalling the TARDIS landing and looked at each other before racing to the doors.

"Well, this is…..different," Rose said, stopping in the doorway as the Doctor came up behind her.

"Blimey. That's a bit menacing." He nodded to the foreboding hill poking above the horizon in front of them. "Must be at least 1700 feet high and a couple of miles across I wouldn't wonder."

"Where are we?"

"Earth. And by the feel of it England." He shivered and pulled his coat together, buttoning it, something Rose had never seen him do before.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's dark, dank and windy." He prodded her lightly urging her forward, looking up at the gloomy clouds that filled the sky.

"It's not always like this," Rose pouted, feeling the need to defend her country.

"True, true. Some times it rain and snows." He grinned at her, taking her hand in his before trudging up the smaller hill directly ahead.

"Do you think Jack's okay?"

"Positive. We'll see him in a few hours; he only wanted to check on a few things. I don't think he's ready to leave us just yet."

"You don't mind having him around do you?"

"Only when he mucks about with the TARDIS or comes bounding into our room at three in the morning."

"Why should you care? You only come to bed to read."

"That's not the only reason I come to bed Rose."

Rose couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Oh yeah?" she panted; the hill was taking its toll on her far quicker than normal. Her heart was pounding.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor stopped abruptly and hunched to look into her face.

"Just a little out of breath that's all."

He frowned at her. "Rose."

"Really, I'm fine. The hill's just a little steeper than I thought."

The Doctor shook his head and crouched, resting his ear against her chest.

"So this is why you come to bed is it?" she teased, running her fingers through his hair.

He shushed her and listened intently. "Blimey Rose! Why didn't you say they were beating like that?"

Straightening her placed one hand over each of her hearts and closed his eyes, frowning. Rose tried hard not to snigger as she heard Jack's voice in her head.

"_Alfresco groping? Where's my invitation!"_

"Rose, thinking of Jack while I have my hands over your…. Well it's not very fair is it?"

"Well what do you think other people are going to think when they see you practically groping me halfway up a wind swept hill?"

"Lucky girl?"

"Cheeky."

"Nope, I'm definitely not touching your cheeks at the moment."

She almost gasped as she felt her hearts stop completely for a few seconds.

"Don't panic" the Doctor soothed. "I've got you." He pressed his lips to her forehead in reassurance.

Within a few moments she could feel them beating again less ferociously.

"What was that all about?" she asked when he finally withdrew his hands and opened his eyes.

"Well one of your hearts is the new boy in town and is finding it hard to keep a steady pace. I just reset it," he shrugged with a small smile.

"Like a computer. When you press the reboot button?"

"That's the one! Does it feel easier?"

Rose stopped and thought about it for a moment. "I suppose so, but it's not like I'm exerting myself and that's when it kicked off."

"Better start walking then," he grinned taking her hand again and starting off. He almost skidded backwards when she didn't move. "What? What's wrong?" Worry was plain on his face. He never was good at hiding things from her these days or was it just that she'd learnt how to read him better?

Rose just smiled and pulled on his hand so he was standing in front of her again. "Let's start off easy," she purred, reaching her hand to his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. She could feel the Doctor smiling against her lips as she deepened the kiss further. It was soft and incredibly sensual. Rose didn't think she'd ever get bored of his kisses.

His hands snaked round her back and pulled her flush against him, groaning softly.

XxXxX

They finally reached the top of the hill and had begun down the other side when thunder rumbled.

"Oh great," Rose sighed.

"Better make a dash for it before it all comes down."

Gripping her hand tighter the Doctor started to run, the both of them stumbling and laughing until they reached the road.

"What now?" Rose panted.

"Shall we see if they have any room at the inn?" He grinned at her.

"What did you have in mind?" She narrowed her eyes at him, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well it is getting dark," one of his arms slipped round her waist, "and it does look as if it's about to rain. I thought somewhere warm and cosy might be nice." He lowered his lips and pressed them to her jaw causing Rose to sigh. "So what do you think?"

"I think you better get us inside before that rain comes down."

The Doctor chuckled at the huskiness of her voice. Taking her face in his hands he pressed a sound kiss to her lips then pulled her in the direction of the nearest pub.

XxXxX

"God it's a bit murky in here." Rose shuddered involuntarily.

"It won't be so bad once we've got the fire lit and a few more candles," the Doctor said reaching into his coat pocket and rummaged around. "I'm sure I've got some in here somewhere. Aha!" With a magician's flourish he produced a handful of church candles. "See, a few more of these," he darted around the room placing candle on every free surface and lighting them with his sonic screwdriver. "And a nice warm fire." He threw a few more logs in the hearth, blowing on the embers until they took hold more fiercely. "There. All snug." He stood and admired his handy work.

"Be even more snug over here," Rose called.

The Doctor turned and found her lounging on the bed, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"So you gona come and warm me up after dragging me up and down that mountain or not?"

"That was a hill," he rasped.

"It was high and hard work. That makes it a mountain in my book." She began unzipping her coat. Shrugging it from her shoulders she dropped it on the floor beside the bed, her tongue poking out from between her teeth, enticing the Doctor.

"Could have been worse," he squeaked, "could've been the monster hill on the other side!"

When he didn't move Rose crooked her finger at him. She looked like a siren with her windswept hair reflecting the light from the candles in a golden halo. He could just make out the flush of her cheeks in the warm glow. Snapping himself from his trance he swept across the floor towards her, the space between them seeming far to big and his lips crashed down onto hers, knocking her back to lay in the bed.

"'Bout bloody time," she smiled, pushing his rain coat from his shoulders. "And you know the best bit? No Jack to interrupt."

"I may never go home again," he growled, his finger tips slipping under the hem of her t-shirt.

"I think I'd miss our bath." She gasped as his teeth grazed the soft skin on her neck. "You know what?" she said, placing her hands on his chest. "Before we go any further, I'm going to get another blanket, 'cause it's bloody freezing in here."

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head. "Wuss."

"Hey just 'cause you've got a lower body temperature! I'll be right back," she grinned and kissed him long and hard before running out of the door to find the landlord.

He lay back on the bed and smiled to himself. For a few hours at least he would have Rose all to himself without the threat of Jack interrupting. One day he'd lock that man in his room with only food and water for an entire night. He loved having Jack back on the TARDIS but every now and then he could quite easily throttle him. He had a habit of appearing at just the wrong time.

XxXxX

How long did it take to get a blanket? The Doctor stared at the door intently as if she would appear if he thought about her hard enough.

But she didn't, and she'd been gone for a good ten minutes he was sure. He got to his feet and paced the room for a while, chewing on his thumb and glancing up at the door every few seconds.

Right, that was it. He was going to find the teasing little minx.

Walking carefully down the stairs towards the bar he listened for any signs of life but there was nothing. He looked around and apart from a few lanterns on the wall still alight there was no sign of anyone still being up.

He frowned as he reached the bottom step. Then he heard the sound of rain coming quite clearly and fairly loudly, almost as if….. the door was wide open and his stomach lurched. There in the middle of the doorway was a crumpled blanket and a fallen over chair.

Hearts pounding he bolted for the door scouring the darkened street. He could hear foxes screeching and it made him shudder. Sometimes they could sound far too human. Then his eyes fell on a figure at the corner of the road, peering at him from round the building. He wasn't sure why, but he started to run at them, calling Rose's name but as he got there the figure melted into the shadows.

The rain began to soak through his clothing as the Doctor spun round and round, searching every shadow and every doorway looking for any sign of Rose but she was gone.

XxXxX

* * *

_Next time: _

"Where is that rotten little creature? You should have been watching her!" the old Crone complained.

"Maybe the Devil has been kind and ordered the wolves to have a nice supper from her skinny bones."

Laughter filled the air and it made Rose's blood run cold, there was an unnatural sound to it. Now she looked about her there was an unnatural feel to the whole place.

Coming soon:

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, someone took the stool away and she dropped just a few centimetres, slowly turning as she lost the fight to breathe.

The Doctor clenched his jaw, willing himself not to crack as he watched her being strangled to death by the rope that was now cutting into her throat.

The crowd began to disperse but the Doctor stood by her until she took her last breath.

"Cut her down," the Doctor growled at the guard.

* * *

A/N: Yes I really am leaving it there!!!! Mwahahahaha. So what do ya think guys? Worth carrying on with, not that you can tell much really other than the fact Rose wandered off...again! Will she ever learn? hehe.

Anyways, reviews are loved as always and are great indicators of if anyone is interested. And don;t worry, all (well most) will be revealed in the next chapter. The quicker the reviews come the quicker I write, which means the quicker I post. (I like to be two chapters ahead at least!)

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello folks! How are you all? Glad to hear it.

I forgot the disclaimer last time so ...: I don't own any of it!

I would also like to take this opportunity to say that although some of the names in this story were real people I mean no offence to any relatives that may be living or dead. I would also like to point out that most of the events in this story are purely fictional and that the characters I have given these names bare no resemblence to the real people that I know of. I mean no disrespect and make no judgements on their real character.

Now, Alex you can stop bouncing for a moment cause here's chapter 2!!!

Rose is gone. Nothing ever goes right for them when they try and be cute does it?

* * *

Chapter 2

He hammered on the bar, yelling waiting impatiently for the landlord to make an appearance.

"What in God's name?" a gruff voice came from the stairs.

"Rose has gone. She came to get another blanket and she never came back."

The land lord looked around and saw the fallen furniture. "But she was here; I gave her the blanket myself."

"Then what?"

"I left her here. She was stood where you are now." Joseph hid his fear badly as he looked at the Doctor.

"What's happening?" The land lord's wife crept through the door.

"Evie, go back to bed."

"What's happening?" she repeated, refusing to be deterred by her husband.

"Miss Rose has gone missing," he sighed eventually.

"Who would have taken her? Where could she have gone?" the Doctor demanded not even trying to hide the panic he felt.

"The Tower." Evie hissed, fear spreading across her face. "Oh my love, it's them. They've taken another one."

"Who? Who's 'them'?" the Doctor's eyes flicked from the land lord to his wife.

They both shook their heads. "We daren't."

"Where's this tower?" He was growling at the pair now, his hands balling into fists.

"On the hill west of here. Near Pendle Forest."

The Doctor froze. _Pendle. _"How far?"

"Not more than a ten minute walk."

The Doctor stalked towards the door.

"Sure'n you don't intend on following tonight, on foot." The landlord rushed round the bar to stop him.

"Any better suggestions?"

"You should wait 'til day break."

"Would you? If it was your wife, would you wait until daybreak to find her?"

The landlord sighed and shook his head.

"I have to get her back and I can't wait for hours before trying."

"I'll fetch the pony." Joseph started towards the back door. "Much good may it do you," he muttered under his breath.

XxXxX

Joseph had offered to accompany him as far as sighting distance but the Doctor refused. We worked better in a crisis when he was alone. Well, that wasn't strictly true, he worked better with Rose and Jack by his side but strangers complicated things.

He'd been given basic directions and a cloak.

"'_t will do you no good to draw attention in such strange and lightened clothing."_ Evie had told him, wrapping a dark woollen cloak around his shoulders and pulling the hood up on his head, _"and catching your death will do Miss Rose no good either!"_

He smiled softly to himself at the scene in his head. Evie reminded him of someone but he couldn't place who and right now, he supposed it didn't matter.

A soft glow part way up the hill drew his attention. The building looked like an old kiln tower and the light in the windows flickered and faded slightly as if the light source was moving.

XxXxX

"Where is that rotten little creature? You should have been watching her!" the old Crone complained.

"Maybe the Devil has been kind and ordered the wolves to have a nice supper from her skinny bones."

Laughter filled the air and it made Rose's blood run cold, there was an unnatural sound to it. Now she looked about her there was an unnatural feel to the whole place.

The building itself looked ready to collapse at any moment. The only light was cast from a few candles on a dirty well worn, heavy wooden table and the fire in the hearth that was heating a large pot.

The instant Rose saw it she automatically though of a witch's cauldron but soon pushed the thought away. Witches weren't real after all. Despite appearances Rose was sure that these women must be normal, ordinary women. At least she hoped they were. Watching them now though, no one would believe it. They were speaking to the dogs as if they were their servants; that the animals had great wisdom and gifts to pass on to those loyal to them.

They'd tied Rose's hands and ankles and stuffed her mouth with a foul tasting dirty rag to keep her quiet before they'd practically thrown her into a sort of pit dug out of the floor, along with the fire wood.

As she took in her surroundings she tried to contact the Doctor but all she got was a strange hum.

The floor was mainly dirt and stone, littered with straw that had strayed in from the path outside.

She shuddered as the door opened, allowing a cold breeze to sweep across the floor towards her.

"That wretch of yours is no where to be seen," The newcomer groused.

"Well at least she will not be in our way. That child is a worthless creature if ever I saw one. James, fetch some of that fire powder."

"Yes mother," a small voice came from the darkness.

Rose hadn't even noticed the boy huddled in the corner. He'd been hidden in the shadows, keeping out of the other women's way.

"What use is that one?" The woman who'd just entered pointed at Rose.

"Sister Gray, we do not yet know, but there is something otherworldly about her. She will be of great use when the time is right."

XxXxX

He pulled the pony to a halt and slid down from the saddle. Tying the creature to a nearby tree, he cursed as his footsteps crunched on the stone ridden track.

"Mister! Why do you rest here? 'Tis not safe. You must leave."

The Doctor almost jumped. The child that now stood but a few feet away had made no sound on her approach.

"I can't. They've got my….the've got Rose." He nodded over to the Tower.

"Mother!" she hissed. "Mother has your Missus?"

"She's not my…..what did you say?"

She looked at him, her face a picture of fear and confusion. "Sure you know who they be?! That's Malkin Tower, home of Old Demdike. If your missus be in there then you need to hurry."

"Demdike." The Doctor's blood ran cold. "Wait, who are you?"

"Jennet Sir, Jennet Device."

"You're Demdike's grand daughter," the Doctor breathed. "You were outside the inn earlier, you were there when they took her!"

"I'm sorry." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "I've tried to stop them Sir, I really have. I'll not harm you Sir," she told him, stepping back from him.

"I know you won't Jennet. I'm sorry, it's them that scare me."

"And so they should. They be pure evil Sir. Direct link to the Devil they say."

"Who says?"

"Demdike and my mother. Only last month Alizon cursed a man."

"Alizon?"

"My sister Sir. She cursed him and but a few minutes passed before he had a fit."

"Tell me, what's the date?"

"The 26th day of April Sir."

"You don't have to keep calling me 'Sir'." The Doctor wracked his brains, trying to remember the chain of events he was so close to becoming a part of. "Jennet, can you help me? I just need to get Rose back. That's all. She shouldn't be here." He closed his eyes at the look of fear that flashed across her face. He couldn't ask a nine year old child to put herself in danger. He couldn't change history that way. "Never mind, get on home."

"I daren't Sir, not until the candle goes out."

The Doctor sighed. _'Rose, I wish you could hear me.'_

'_It's about time!'_ her voice came in his head.

'_Oh so now you respond!'_ his tone told her he was teasing.

'_I tried to reach you before but all I got was a strange humming.'_

'_Must be some kind of interference, are you okay?'_

'_Cold and scared but I'm okay. Please tell me you have a plan.'_

'_Nothing you're going to like. I need to go back to the TARDIS Rose; I need to get a handle on the chain of events. Any other time and I'd storm right in and take you away but this is a serious point in history and I can't risk a paradox.'_

'_Where the hell are we?'_

'_Pendle hill.'_

'_You mean where the witch trials were?'_

'_The very same. And we landed right in the middle of the most important events!'_

'_Oh fantastic!'_

The Doctor chuckled, he couldn't help it. She sounded like a teenager moaning about going food shopping with her mum.

"Sir, what's so funny?"

He'd forgotten Jennet was still beside him. "I was just talking to Rose." He smiled softly.

The girl took a step back. "You must be as mad as they are or if not you must be a witch."

"I assure you Jennet, I am neither. Rose and I have a special connection. I'm not a threat to you I swear. I need to get back to town, plan my next move. Can you try to keep my girl safe? Don't draw more attention to yourself than normal just make sure she's alright, you know, that she's well."

Jennet nodded mutely as the Doctor smiled at her.

"Sir, it will all be done soon."

"What will be?"

The girl looked over at the Tower. "They'll not harm no one else." There was a defiance in her face that struck the Doctor as familiar, so familiar in fact he had to stop himself reaching out and hugging her.

'_Rose, I'll be back as soon as I can. Jennet will look after you.'_

'_Jennet?'_

'_The little girl that's about to enter. She's the daughter of one of those women.'_

'_She's the one who lured me to the door in the first place!'_

'_Rose, trust me. She's not like the rest of them.'_

'_How do you know?'_

'_I've read the book; I just can't remember the finer details. Keep quiet; don't draw any attention to yourself. No running, no heroics.'_

'_Yes boss. Just hurry!_

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Hurrah for the good old psychic link!!!!! When it works that is!!! So now we know where they are, poor old Rose!

I was goning to post this a while back before and have it unlinked with all that's left behind hind but then 'Shakepseare code' came on and low and behold... witches!!! Still it's not headed the same way I assure you.

* * *

_Next time:_

_"Right, on to the real problem. Pendle Hill 1612. Up for a bit of a history lesson Rose?"_

_"If it means you get me out of here quicker I'd strip naked and do the cha cha cha!"_

_"Well that won't be necessary although maybe we could explore that option before we go to collect Jack. Have you managed to pick up any names since you've been there?"_

_Coming Soon:_

_It all seemed to happen in slow motion, someone took the stool away and she dropped just a few centimetres, slowly turning as she lost the fight to breathe._

_The Doctor clenched his jaw, willing himself not to crack as he watched her being strangled to death by the rope that was now cutting into her throat. _

_The crowd began to disperse but the Doctor stood by her until she took her last breath._

_"Cut her down," the Doctor growled at the guard._

Yup same 'coming soon', I'm afraid, I don't want to spoil it!!!!! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Good evening all! How are we all today? Good, good. Glad to hear it.

Right first things first; has anyone else come across the new "human verification" thing on the log-in?! I nearly died laughing, I mean seriously "human verification"! I know what it's for, it's to make sure it isn't a machine tapping in under some kind of program but it just makes me laugh.

Right, Alex you can stop bouncing for a few minutes. here's another chapter for you.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Doctor rode the pony hard through the driving rain. At one point he thought the poor animal would keel over but he was glad when the TARDIS came into view. He rode right through the front doors and tied the pony to the rails. Throwing his wet coat and cloak over the column, he began tapping at the TARDIS keyboard before darting off to the library.

He furiously scanned through books, throwing useless ones aside, no regard for where they landed or in what condition. There was a time and place to worry about respecting books, now was not one of them. The TARDIS beeped and hummed drawing his attention. Grabbing all the books he'd found useful he ran back to the control room, grabbing a towel on the way.

The Doctor stood rubbing his head and face dry while deciphering what the TARDIS was trying to tell him.

"Ley lines?! Of course! No wonder we couldn't contact one another!" A smile spread across his face as he entered new commands into the control panel. "Rose can you hear me?"

"_I'm here." _Her voice sounded over the speakers and he couldn't begin to describe the sense of relief.

"Fantastic. The reason you couldn't hear me before is because a ley line runs right through the area."

"_What the hell is a ley line?"_

"Well it depends on who you ask. They mean lots of different things to different beings. Archaeologists will say that they are markings for ancient properties or pathways. Others will say there is no reason for them at all, that they have no effect on the world in any way. Some cultures and religions link them to ghostly happenings…."

"_Doctor…"_ Rose's voice warned him he was babbling.

"Right sorry. Ley lines, yes. These lines and the points where they intersect vibrate with energy. Either magnetic or electrical. In fact many species travel along them, using them like a road map."

"_When you say other species…"_

"Animals, birds, aliens. Anyway, the energy they give off obstructed our signals."

"_So why aren't they doing it now?"_

"Ah that's the wonder of our beautiful ship, she's boosting our signals. Right; on to the real problem. Pendle Hill 1612. Up for a bit of a history lesson Rose?"

"_If it means you get me out of here quicker I'd strip naked and do the Cha Cha Cha!"_

"Well that won't be necessary although maybe we could explore that option before we go to collect Jack. Have you managed to pick up any names since you've been there?"

"_Not really, they call each 'Sister' this and that really. Oh there is a little boy called James."_

"That's Jennet's brother. Anything else? Anything at all?"

"_Hang on they're talking again."_

And agonising silence fell in the TARDIS as the Doctor paced round the control panel. He pondered going back to get Jack to help but he knew that it would be a mistake. Jack would go charging in all guns blazing, not sparing a thought for history or timelines, especially when it came to their girl.

"_Sister Grey and Sister Device. Ring any bells?"_

"Maybe. Lets see." His eyes scanned down the monitor trying to pick out the names. "Well Device is easy. Elizabeth Device, daughter of Elizabeth Southerns who was also known and Old Demdike. Mother to James, Alizon and Jennet, It's said she murdered James and John Robinson and was instrumental in the murder of one Henry Mitton. Her husband, John Device was apparently murdered by Chattox, which possibly started the whole feud. Okay, recent history. March 18th Alizon…"

"_Jennet's sister?"_

"The same. Alizon tries to buy some pins from a peddler. He refuses to sell so she curses him. Moments later he collapses of a seizure. Alizon is convinced it's her fault and immediately confesses. Now, the peddler, John Law forgives her however his son, Abraham alerts the authorities.

March 30th, Alizon, her mother Elizabeth and brother James are all questioned by Magistrate Roger Nowell. Elizabeth and James are let go, Alizon is detained.

That questioning then leads them to suspect others of witchcraft.

On April 2nd Demdike, Chattox and her daughter Anne Redfearn are all questioned and detained. On April 4th they are all put in Lancaster prison.

Jump to April 10th; Good Friday. Twenty or so witches meet at Malkin Tower, where you are now, to plot a rescue bid. They plan to blow up the jail and free their fellow 'witches'.

Now here's where things get a little fuzzy. No one is quite sure how the authorities found out about this meeting….." he stalled as he heard Rose whimper. "What is it? What's happening?"

"_Jennet," _came a small reply. _"Oh god Doctor."_

"What's happening, Rose?"

"_She gave me a cloak and some bread,"_ her voice cracked. _"Her mother took a broom to her."_

The Doctor bristled as bile rose in his throat. "Is Jennet alright?"

"_She's alive if that's what you mean but she's far from alright."_

"The old witch will get what's coming to her."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Tomorrow, the authorities are coming to take them away to stand trial of murder and witchcraft. And I think little Jennet is the one that reported them."

"_Do you think her mother knows?"_

"No, I don't think she believes Jennet to be all that smart. These men and women are crazy Rose. In our century they'd be classed as clinically insane, possibly schizophrenic and be given help. Unfortunately in this century ravings like theirs just convince people they really are witches. They claim to commune with the devil, that he comes to them and feeds from them. That he manifests himself in their creatures. They claim to fly on brooms and be able to inflict all sorts of ill on people. Which is why you have to keep your head down."

Rose could hear the pleading tone of his voice.

"_So when are these authorities meant to be arriving?"_

"I don't know. All I know is that today is 26th of April and our friends in power are due tomorrow. I'm sorry sweetheart; you're stuck there until day break at least."

Rose groaned. _"But it's cold and hard in this pit and you're not here."_

"Remember what I said before? Close your eyes and I'm there."

"_But I can't feel you."_

"I know. The TARDIS feels big and empty without you here." He sank back onto the jump seat and sighed.

"_Can't you re-land so that you're a few hours ahead?"_

"That wouldn't make any difference for you. I can't rescue you until they arrive."

"_I know, but you wouldn't be on your own so long." _

The Doctor smiled. His Rose was thinking how to make his life better again. "But if I did that, you would be on your own for hours. At least this way we can talk until daybreak."

XxXxX

As the Doctor's voice sounded in her head Rose kept a sharp eye on the tower's inhabitants. Most had left for the night leaving Catherine and James to go out and tend to the herbs growing outside.

Jennet was curled up in the corner of the pit, her mother ordered her to sleep there as punishment for running off.

Rose didn't think she'd ever understand people sometimes. One minute they were almost hopeful that the girl would never come back and then when she did they treated her worse than an animal. Maybe that was the problem; maybe they were angry because she came back.

Her mother seemed to resent Jennet, openly saying she wished that Alizon was there and Jennet had been locked up.

Rose looked at the little girl sleeping and wondered if there was any hope she'd turn out to be a decent human being or whether her family would beat it out of her first.

You hear it all the time _'she was such a lovely child, a terrible shame she turned out the way she did.'_ If it could happen in her century she was sure it could happen in this one.

But the Doctor had said that the magistrates were coming tomorrow and Rose wondered what that would mean for Jennet. She was sure they didn't have things like foster families and from what she remembered from history lessons there weren't many orphanages. Jennet would end up on the streets on her own.

The little girl stirred drawing Rose's attention.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

The little girl looked confused at the question and Rose realised she didn't understand the term 'okay'. She wracked her brain trying to find the right term.

"Are you…..well?" she tried, wincing at how daft it sounded.

Jennet nodded mutely, eyes darting around the tower looking for her family.

"They're outside," Rose assured her.

"It wasn't always like this. Mother wasn't always like it."

"What happened?"

"Father was murdered by Chattox. We was happy once. We was normal." Jennet's eyes clouded up with tears and she curled up into a ball, turning her back to Rose and willed herself to go back to sleep.

'_Poor woman. Went crazy with grief,' _the Doctor sighed. Rose could hear the pity in his voice.

'_I know the feeling.'_

'_What?' _He wasn't sure he'd heard her properly.

'_When I lost you. It was like a part of me died and I just wanted to stop.'_

'_Stop what?'_

'_Living.' _Her bottom lip began to tremble and she sighed.

'_Hey, now. Enough of this, not when you're in the wicked witch's house."_

Rose smiled. _'Are we ever going to talk about it?'_

'_About what?'_

'_Canary Wharf,' _she sighed dramatically although she wasn't really mad. She'd seen the heartbreak in his eyes when she'd returned to him. She knew it haunted him.

'_One day. Perhaps when we're in the same room."_

Rose sighed then allowed herself a small smile as she heard the Doctor humming in her head, closing her eyes she listened to the melody.

XxXxX

* * *

_Next time: _

"You're really bored aren't you?" the Doctor asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're asking to learn things."

"Could just be nervous and want to know about where I am."

"Uh-huh," his tone told her he didn't believe her.

"Okay I AM bored. But how do you know I'm not nervous too?"

"I can feel it. Plus you know I'm coming to get you." He propped his feet up on the table feeling rather proud of his girl's courage.

A/N: Another chapter for you all, hope you like. Please review

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The talking until day break plan didn't work out so well. After a couple of hours the Tower fell silent apart from the old crone mixing things in the pot on the fire and Rose had fallen into a restless sleep leaving the Doctor alone and bored in the TARDIS. He could hear her dreams and if he closed his eyes he could see them too. He could see the inside of the building and the occupants laughing and cursing, throwing threatening looks over in Rose's direction.

Why had they taken her? That's what he didn't understand. Rose wasn't part of their plan and it made no sense. He wished he could explore inside her mind but he needed physical contact for that. He wanted to know every last word they uttered. He also needed to talk to Jennet. He was going to need her help to get Rose clear of the Tower before the authorities actually arrested anyone. He doubted the Devices and co would have any trouble in pointing the finger at her as well; Rose didn't even look like she belonged.

That's when it hit him.

"Of course!" he declared out loud. "She doesn't belong. Even Joseph gave us funny looks. They took her because she quite clearly isn't of this world! Of course it could just be because they're the bad guys and that's what they do but who likes that cliché?"

Part of his brain was telling him to just do what Rose had said; jump the last few hours and get her back, but the other part of his brain was telling him that Rose might wake up and be alone.

So he'd retreated to their bedroom to try and get some rest himself. There was only one flaw with that plan; he couldn't sleep. He was so used to Rose being there now that the bed felt huge and every small sound seemed to echo. He'd tried reading and watching t.v but nothing interested him.

"When did books not interest me? When did television stop entertaining me?" the Doctor stalked around the TARDIS almost demanding an answer from the ship itself.

With both Jack and Rose absent the TARDIS felt unnaturally big and empty. He'd become so used to the noise of their chatter and laughter and their presence in general that it seemed wrong without them.

"At least they're both coming back this time," he told himself.

XxXxX

"_Doctor?"_

"I'm still here sweetheart. You okay?" the Doctor stopped dead in his tracks and couldn't help but smile as Rose's whispered voice filled the air.

"_Something weird is going on."_

"Rose you don't have to whisper when you're thinking. What do you mean 'weird'?"

"_Well you know said they convinced people they were witches? Well lets just say I'm starting to be convinced."_

"Why what are they doing?"

"_James and his mum are mixing a whole lot of things into their pot and its all smoking and coloured lights are flying out."_

"What are they mixing?"

"_I don't know I can't see but one sounded like Dragon's blood."_

"Well that's not real for a start, no such thing, unless you count the Komodo Dragon and that's really just a big lizard." He scratched the back of his neck and frowned.

"_Well they definitely said dragon's blood."_

"Hang on; let me get to the control room," he took off at a jog, darting from one hallway to the next.

"_Where are you then?"_

"Just wandering. Got bored."

Rose felt a pang of guilt. He'd stayed on the slow path to keep her company instead of jumping ahead and she'd fallen asleep on him_. "Sorry."_

"What for?" He reached the control panel and started typing.

"_Falling asleep."_

"Rose," he sighed, wandering over to pet the poor pony that had been tied to the railings for the last few hours. "You're not a full Gallifreyan, I never expected you not to sleep. I'm glad you managed to catch a few hours although how you did it I'll never know."

"_Me neither, this pit is really uncomfortable and I keep getting splinters."_

"Pit?" His hand froze on the pony's nose.

"_It's where they keep the fire wood, a hole dug out of the floor."_

The Doctor bristled, he didn't expect her to be especially comfortable but it hadn't crossed his mind that they'd dump her in a hole in the floor. "I think it used to be a malt kiln. Hang on a tick" he trotted back to the monitor, "right dragon's blood," he cleared his throat and adopted a radio announcer's voice. "A bright red resin that is obtained from different species of for distinct plant types: Croton, Dracaena, Daemonorops and Pterocarpus."

"_Means absolutely nothing to me."_

"It's sap from four different plants although how they got hold of it is a bit of a mystery. Most of these plants aren't exactly what you'd call common in 17th century Lancashire, they tend to live in Africa, Asia and central and south America."

"_You know what? That doesn't surprise me, the whole them having things they shouldn't. Should I be worried that it doesn't surprise me?"_

"Welcome to my world," he muttered. "Anything else?"

"_Oh you know eye of newt, tongue of frog."_

He smiled at the sarcasm in her voice. "I'll take that as a 'no' then. The lights are probably just a chemical reaction. They drop something into the liquid and it reacts to the other ingredients or the liquid itself causing the mini light show."

"_Like, oh what is it?...Magnesium, it glows blindingly white when it burns."_

"That's the one, my, aren't you getting clever… must be the company you keep."

"_Yeah well Jack is very smart!"_

"Oi!"

"_You walked right into that one, only got yourself to blame!" _she giggled.

"Yeah thanks for that." Silence fell between them as neither knew what to say next.

"_So… what have you been doing?" _Rose asked casually.

"Tidying up Jack's mess mostly. That man is worse than you."

"_Hey we're not that messy, you're just a neat freak."_

"I most certainly am not! I just like to be able to walk around our bedroom without treading on a hair brush. That thing bloody hurts!"

"_You should look where you're treading," _Rose giggled. _"Wait, did you just say our bedroom?"_

"I don't know did I?"

"_Yeah, so it's our bedroom now is it?"_

"Well there's more of your stuff in there than in your room. Actually there's more of your stuff in there than there is of mine!" he chuckled, completely dodging the actual question.

"_Any messages from my mum today?"_

"I dunno, haven't been back to the rift to find out. Was more concerned about you. Why do you want me to go check?" Crossing back to the pony he untied the creature and quickly lead him outside, tying it to the TARDIS door before heading to the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

"_Might be an idea, you know how she gets if we don't check in."_

"Oh yes, when she yells down that phone at me I swear it's like she's fallen through the rift and is standing right next to me, I can almost feel the slap coming!"

"_She's not that… I'm not even going to finish that sentence. You know what? Don't_ _check; it'll come through when we pick Jack up anyway."_

"Ooo Rose Tyler, you little rebel! What will your mother say! Actually maybe we should get Jack to phone her back, I think she has a bit of a crush on him."

"_What?! She's never met him."_

"He answered her video call the other week in nothing but a very small towel."

"_Oh god, I'm gona get twenty questions about what the three of us get up to on a Saturday night now. Why didn't you answer it?"_

"I was ……otherwise engaged," he told her, sitting at the table.

"_Doing what?"_

"You." He couldn't hide the laughter in his voice at the image of her blushing that ran through his head. "It was that afternoon you attacked me and dragged me into the wardrobe. Lucky the TARDIS didn't re-route the call or she would have got a real eyeful."

"_Well if you'd let me tell her what's going on we wouldn't have to worry."_

The Doctor almost choked on his tea. "Not worry? Not only are you doing things to me she'd kill me for _and_ are illegal in many galaxies by the way, but you also now have two hearts and are becoming more and more alien by the day! If you tell her she'd find a way into this universe and regenerate me 'til there's nothing left leaving you and Jack….. Oh I see; that's your plan is it?! You want rid of me so you can have Harkness all to yourself. Well sorry to disappoint you darlin'. He wants _me_!" the Doctor declared, laughing to himself.

"_Well that wasn't the plan anyway!"_ Rose huffed good-naturedly.

"Is that a touch of jealousy there Rose?"

"_Nope. Just don't expect me to save you on our next drunken night out."_

"You don't mean……"

"_Oh yes, I'm leaving you to his mercy Space-boy!"_

"Noooooooooo, Rose I'm begging you, you can't. It's inhuman!" He thought about getting on his knees to add dramatic effect but as she wasn't able to see him he decided it wasn't really worth it, so he just put on his best pleading voice.

"_You're not human and the way things are going, I won't be for much longer either!"_

They both burst out laughing and Rose wished harder than ever that she was back on the TARDIS.

"_So what is a malt kiln anyway?"_

"You're really bored aren't you?" the Doctor asked.

"_What makes you say that?"_

"You're asking to learn things."

"_Could just be nervous and want to know about where I am."_

"Uh-huh," his tone told her he didn't believe her.

"_Okay I AM bored. But how do you know I'm not nervous too?"_

"I can feel it. Plus you know I'm coming to get you." He propped his feet up on the table feeling rather proud of his girl's courage.

"_Well that's pretty much a given. Also they haven't tried to kill me or eat me yet and are now sleeping, so a few more hours here I might just survive."_

He chuckled. "Right a malt kiln was literally used to dry malt's like Barley for use in making whiskey, beer and bread."

"_I'm not sure if that interested me or made me even more bored."_

"You asked," he teased.

"_I know………Doctor?"_

"Yes Rose."

"_It's getting lighter outside."_

"I need to talk to Jennet." He jumped to his feet and ran to the control room, snatching his coat and cloak from one of the pillars. "Rose I'm going to have to leave you for a while. I will see you soon I promise. I'll be right outside."

"_Be careful."_

"You're the one who wanders off," he chided good-naturedly.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: There you have it another chapter posted. How quick was that?!!!! Please review folks!! Oh and keep an eye out for my new one, "Unravelling".

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Second to last chapter folks. Oh keep an eye out for my new one with Ten Jack and Rose getting into trouble as per usual. Will start posting soon. It's back in the style of All that's left behind, so full of silliness and running and general mishaps really!

Hopefully by my next posting I'll be able to give you the title! lol. Oh and check out my other new one "Unravelling" if you haven;t already! Very different and completely unlinked to the others!

* * *

Chapter 5

Jennet wandered out into the cold, bleak field and shivered. Today was judgement day. Today her life would be irreversibly changed and it was her own doing. She looked back at the Tower and heard the clanging of pots as her mother and brother rose. She should run and hide somewhere so she could see when the Magistrates were arriving she knew but that meant leaving Rose and she couldn't. She'd promised the stranger she would look after her but she didn't understand why she felt the need to promise him anything. Jennet wouldn't let any harm come to Rose if she could help it no matter who she was, she'd never be able to live with herself if her mother and her friends hurt anyone else but there was something about that man that made her want to trust him, made her want to help him, as if it was something important to the world. After all, once upon a time her mother told her listening to the earth was as important as breathing.

If Jennet could have one wish it would be for everything to go back to the way it was, before her father was taken from them.

She heard a pony snort and looked out at the road where she saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree.

Glancing back at the tower she ran to his side.

"Hello Jennet," the man grinned softly.

"She's well."

"I know, thank you." His gaze travelled over her, looking the bruises on her arms and legs and he felt the muscles in his jaw tighten. "The magistrates are on their way. I need you to do one more thing. I have no right to ask for it I know but…"

"My mother stole your missus, what am I to do?"

"We need to get Rose out before the magistrates actually get here. I can't let her get caught by them. She doesn't belong here."

The girl merely nodded, she knew Rose and this man didn't belong here. She'd known the minute she'd seen the pair headed to the inn and it wasn't just the way they were dressed.

"I'll see them coming from top of the road," Jennet told him, shifting uneasily from one bare foot to the other.

The Doctor bent down and pressed a light kiss to the girl's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered and was surprised when he was rewarded with a tight hug before she ran off up the lane to wait for salvation.

'_Rose, I've got an errand to run. I'll be right back.'_

Taking up the pony's reins the Doctor turned and walked back to town.

He needed to secure one more thing and for that he needed to help.

As he reached the inn he peered through the window and smiled as he saw Evie behind the bar, looking up expectantly every time the door opened.

"You missing a pony?" he called through the door.

"Mr, Smith!" The woman ran round the bar to greet him. "Where is Miss Rose?"

"She's fine. I haven't got her back yet but I know where she is and she is absolutely fine. She's being taken care of."

Evie looked at him oddly. "Is she not at the Tower?"

"Oh, no she is but I have someone on my side."

"Little Jennet," the woman said, nodding.

The Doctor frowned and pulled her outside, away from prying eyes and ears. "What do you know about Jennet?"

"That poor child. Always running off at day break and not returning until long after darkness falls. Not a person in this village that doesn't know about her. Sad to say that most don't see the good in her. Tar them all with the same brush round here." She shook her head.

"Listen. It will all end soon but I need help. I need people, lots of people."

XxXxX

Evie had taken the Doctor up to the living quarters to speak with her husband.

"And you're sure they are coming?" Joseph asked for the umpteenth time.

"Absolutely positive. No doubt in my mind. Let's just say I have inside information. The problem is when Rose gets out, if the authorities see her running from that place they might get the wrong idea and take her away too. I need people, a huge gathering of people that we can disappear into until the coast is clear."

Joseph nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem. Plenty of folk round here would pay good money to see rid of that lot. One question Mr. Smith. Who are you? The pair of you aren't from round here that's for sure."

The Doctor smiled. "You're right Joseph, we're not. We're just a pair of travellers passing through."

Joseph just nodded somehow knowing that was the best he was going to get.

"Best rally the troops then. How long have we got?"

XxXxX

Jennet stood on the track and saw the villagers heading towards her all cheering and shouting and behind them she saw men on horses and a wagon. This was it. It really was all about to end and for a moment she felt relieved. Not one pang of guilt hit her as she realised that her mother and brother were about to join her sister and grandmother in jail. They'd brought this on themselves, she told herself. They murdered and cursed and wished ill to anyone that crossed their path in a way they didn't like. And the circle of it went on and on, she couldn't cope anymore. As far as Jennet was concerned, her mother had died the same night her father had. Alizon's behaviour was no surprise really, she'd always been a vicious creature and James just liked to follow the crowd. She missed her mother. Something else was living in that body now, something she didn't recognise, something evil.

Jennet took a deep breath of the cold air, she would never again be terrified by them, never be beaten black and blue for being the wrong child. She would never see another person killed by members of her family.

She turned and ran for the tower, her promise to the Doctor echoing in her head.

She paused outside, she had a few minutes before the villagers and authorities were on the doorstep so she calmed herself and slipped in.

Her mother was busy dozing at the table, the cup she had been drinking from on its side. Jennet smiled to herself. She'd learnt some things from her mother in the last few years, her favourite being how Cowslip in milk could send a person to sleep very effectively.

Creeping past her mother and seeing that James was busy drawing in the dirt of the fireplace in a world of his own, she hurried to the pit.

Casting a furtive glance around the room Jennet held her finger to her lips as she looked back at Rose.

Rose nodded and kept her eyes on the other occupants while the girl began to untie her. She could hear a hum of voices outside getting louder by the second.

James stood and went to the window and Rose held her breath.

"Miss, you must run before they get here. Your Mister is waiting for you. Quickly." Jennet pulled the last of Rose's bindings away from her ankles.

Rose looked at the girl before her. So small and pale but full of such courage. Rose wondered how such goodness could survive in a place like this.

"Go now!"

"You little wretch!" Catherine was awake and screaming at the child, clutching a besom broom, ready to strike her. "What have you done?!"

Rose took the distraction and ran for the door, wincing as she heard Jennet cry out. She hesitated looking back.

"Miss please!" Jennet begged. "I promised him!"

"Silence!" Catherine struck the girl again then looked up at Rose and shrieked.

Knocking a chair into the woman's path Rose turned to run but James had placed himself between her and the door.

XxXxX

The Doctor stood at the front of the crowd glaring at the door, daring for them to emerge to challenge those that dared to go against them. He could hear the screaming from inside and moved to rush forward.

"Easy son," Joseph's voice hissed in his ear as the old man took hold of his coat. "No use getting yourself killed."

The Doctor looked round at the man, once again completely uncertain what to do as the unearthly screams continued, making his blood run cold.

XxXxX

"Good boy James. At least one of you has turned out right," Catherine growled, a hideous smile splitting her face.

Rose's gaze flickered between mother and daughter.

"I may have found a use for you after all. You, my dear are going to save us all."

"Give up Catherine. There's no where to run too," Rose wished she felt as certain as she sounded. Where was the Doctor? Where were the authorities? She could hear the cheering and chanting but no one seemed to come.

"I don't need to run."

Rose moved to the side placing the table between her and the Crone. Catherine grabbed Jennet by the hair and yanked her upright. "Get that cauldron lit." She shoved her roughly towards the fireplace. "You are all I need."

The Doctor had said how crazy they were and Rose wondered if they weren't so clever either. Circling round the table Rose held her breath as Catherine followed rather than tired to cut her off. Now she just needed to get James out of the way.

XxXxX

"Come on Jennet, come on," the Doctor was practically bouncing watching apprehensively as Royal guards began to march towards the building.

XxXxX

Rose watched in horror as Catherine fell to the floor her face contorting in an un-aired scream. Jennet stood behind her holding what remained of a chair breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face. She turned and punched her shocked sibling and shoved him away from the door, throwing it open. "Run!"

"What about you?"

"Just go!" she pleaded ushering Rose to the door.

XxXxX

The door opened but no one came out, time seemed to stand still until he recognised the figure that rushed out, pulling the door firmly shut behind her. The sunlight lit her from the side, giving her hair a golden halo as she rushed towards him.

He picked her up and spun her round, crushing her against him before setting her down. He stepped back, pulling her into the throng of the crowd and looked her over. Cupping her face with his hands he peppered kisses across her face. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he finally pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'm so sorry. I never should have made us walk up that hill."

"You didn't know what would happen," she hushed him.

"Are you alright?"

"Apart from not being able to use my hands?"

"What?" He looked down and realised they were still bound. Fumbling as his hands shook he pulled at the knots, all the while keeping his eye on Malkin Tower.

Royal guards began marching into the tower and the congregation cheered and shouted as smashing and crashing came from inside. The noise grew louder as guards started to walk Catherine Device out, cursing and shrieking as she was bundled into a wagon.

Throwing the length of rope aside he pulled Rose into another hug, assuring himself she was safe and well.

She felt him breathe her in as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Jennet!" he suddenly hissed.

Pulling back from him, Rose turned to follow his gaze and saw the girl standing in the doorway.

They pushed their way to the front and a man the Doctor recognised as Magistrate Roger Nowell walked towards the little girl and held out his hand. She hesitated looking from the man to the Doctor and Rose and back again before taking the hand offered.

They waited until the Tower fell silent, all occupants taken away to be tried for witchcraft and the crowd had returned to the inn to celebrate.

"Looks like Joseph and Evie will have a good night," the Doctor sighed.

Rose shuddered at the menacing silhouette the Tower created in the early morning sun shine.

"What now?" she asked finally, breaking the heavy silence.

"They'll be tried and probably hanged," he said simply before walking towards the building, Rose following a beat behind.

"What are we doing?" she hissed.

"Curiosity. I never got to see it from the inside." Lighting a candle with his sonic screwdriver he used it to light his way around the dull, dank room. Rose watched him hesitate as he reached the table.

"What is it?"

"Dolls." He reached out and picked up a clay figure. "A primitive imitation of voodoo. Wishing people ill using an effigy." His gaze swept the table and rested on what looked like beads. A sick feeling settled in the Doctor's stomach. "Teeth." He pulled out his glasses and leant closer. "Human teeth."

"Can we go? I think I've spent enough time in here to last me several lifetimes."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I just want to go home."

The Doctor nodded and took her hand. "Well I'm afraid we're going to have to walk as I had to give the pony back to Joseph."

"You had a pony?"

"They insisted; it was dark and cold and there was no way I was waiting 'til daylight to find you." He took off the cloak he was wearing and wrapped it round her shoulders when she shivered.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Evie and Joseph are very kind and generous people."

"Oh I see; you've been making friends again while I'm in mortal danger. Cheek of it." She grinned at him but he didn't return it with much enthusiasm.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: One chapter to go!!!

_Next time:_

_It all seemed to happen in slow motion, someone took the stool away and she dropped just a few centimetres, slowly turning as she lost the fight to breathe._

_The Doctor clenched his jaw, willing himself not to crack as he watched her being strangled to death by the rope that was now cutting into her throat. _

_The crowd began to disperse but the Doctor stood by her until she took her last breath._

_"Cut her down," the Doctor growled at the guard._

_"She stays up as a warning."_

_"A warning to what?"_

_"Witchcraft."_

_Coming soon in the new fic:_

_There was another flash and the TARDIS fell dark, only some strip lighting illuminating the floor, casting strange shadows, up the walls. The room seemed to flip over and over as if it was rolling down a hill top over bottom._

_It was only by the grace of God that Jack managed to keep his grip on the rail, locking his legs round the lower rail, pinning himself to it._

_As they rolled to a stop the three rushed to the pit._

_"Doctor? You okay?"_

_"Urgh." Came a reply and they all breathed a sigh of relief. "I never thought I'd feel travel sick on my own ship!" Shakily the Doctor got to his feet and clamped a hand to his head_.

Yes it's meant to say three, you'll find out why later! Please review folks!

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And so our adventurers get ever closer to going home, all the good guys get to live for once...

* * *

Chapter 6

"What will happen to Jennet?" Rose asked finally as they walked the last few metres to the TARDIS doors.

"Oh she'll have a good twenty years living and working at Read Hall."

"Then what?"

The Doctor looked down at her sadly and continued to the TARDIS in silence.

"Doctor?" She followed him inside. "Doctor what happens then?"

"No one knows. Some say she pointed the finger at others for witchcraft, other's say that Edmund Robinson announced she was a witch and she was arrested. Nothing is told after her imprisonment in Lancaster Castle." He sounded weary.

"But she's not a witch!"

"What makes you so sure? All it takes is one person to point the finger. Look at who she is, who her family were. She doesn't stand a chance."

"But she won't be …." Rose put her hand to her neck at the very thought.

"Do you think she really did lie? About her family I mean."

"You spent time with them what do you think?"

"I dunno. I mean they definitely were crazy and believed they were witches. They even believed their dogs were the devil."

"Then does it matter if Jennet was telling the truth?" The Doctor leant against the control panel and regarded her.

"Well yeah."

"Why?" He shrugged. "They were two families who were clearly crazy and definitely a danger. Both sides had arguments with a few people and those people ended up dead, they openly admitted to murdering them."

"But they were people. Crazy yeah but they were still people. They didn't deserve to die like that did they?"

"Does anyone ever deserve to die Rose?"

"Well not deserve no but there must've been a better way."

"Probably. There nearly always is but if that were the nature of the species you'd never go to war."

Rose opened her mouth the respond but realised she didn't know what to say. She just watched the Doctor turn sadly to the panel and start the engines.

"Can't we find out? What happened to her I mean? Or can we stop it? You know warn her or stop the kid claiming she's a witch?"

"Rose three words; Your. Mum's. Wedding. You remember what happens if we meddle with the past, if we change it when we're not part of events."

Rose shuddered at the memory of the Reapers. "But didn't we change time when we met Dickens?"

"Nope. The Gelth tried to change history, we stopped it."

She watched him as he fiddled with some dials on the control panel. "Are you okay?" she asked, stepping next to him, taking one of his hands in hers.

"Yeah," he sighed and offered a small smile before wrapping his arm round her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"There's something else bothering you."

"Never could fool you could I?"

"Nope. Come on, sofa then you can spill." Grabbing his tie, Rose pulled him towards the living room and pushed him onto the sofa. Turning to face him she took one of his hands in hers and waited for him to start talking.

"Did I ever tell you about Susan?"

Rose shook her head.

"Susan Foreman. My grand daughter." The Doctor's voice was soft and his eyes sparkled when he said her name. "She was a wonderful person. Downright wilful at times."

"You don't say? Nothing like you then?" Rose poked her tongue between her teeth as he gave her a playful nudge.

"She got herself exiled right along with me, silly creature. But I loved her dearly."

"What happened to her?" Rose was almost afraid of the answer.

"She left," he shrugged, "fell in love a human resistance fighter called David Campbell and got married. I left her in the 22nd century to build her own life."

"Have you ever visited her?"

The Doctor shook his head and glared at a spot on the floor by his right foot.

"Why not?"

"I don't know if she's still alive Rose. She might have got the call to go back home during the war and if she did, knowing Susan, she'd have gone."

"So it's better not knowing?" Rose asked incredulously. "What if she didn't? What if she's still alive out there?"

"What would I say to her if she was? 'Hi honey, remember me? I'm your granddad, oh and by the way I murdered your family and friends?"

"They were your family too. She knew what the Daleks were right? Then she'll understand."

"Understand that I killed her parents? Her brothers and sisters?"

"If she's anywhere near as smart as you can be, then yes. She knows you, you're her family. She'll know you did it because there was no other choice."

The room fell into silence as the Doctor thought about what she said.

"What made you think of her anyway?"

"Jennet reminded me of her. I'm not sure why, she just did."

Rose smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder, her thumb stroking the back of his hand.

"So much for our time alone," he said finally, a self-depreciative chuckle passing his lips.

"Well we're alone now. Wana watch a movie or something? We've got free rein of the big t.v," she tempted.

He knew Rose was trying to cheer him up and it warmed him a little inside. "Do we get to smooch in the back row?"

"Smooch? I haven't heard you call it that before." She grinned at him.

"Miss Tyler I was talking about a bit of kissing, just what are _you_ inferring?"

She switched on the t.v with the remote and placed it on the arm before climbing into the Doctor's lap.

"This is what I was inferring," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against his chest.

The Doctor chuckled and kissed her.

"Now, remind me what it was we were doing before you ran off to get a blanket and it all went horribly wrong."

She laughed and pushed his jacket from his shoulders. "I think you were about to warm me up. Although," she reached for the hem of her t-shirt "it is a little warm in here already." She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind her, not caring where it landed and wiggled in his lap causing the Doctor to growl.

His fingers trailed up and down her back as she popped the buttons on his shirt one by one.

Her fingers raked up and down his chest, playing with the smattering of hair.

Looking down at her hands, he frowned as he saw the rope burns that circled her wrists. Taking her hands in his he lifted them to his lips and pressed light kisses against the reddened skin.

Rose let her eyes drift shut and her head fall back at the wonderful sensations his lips and tongue were creating on her skin. She pulled one hand free and undid the clasp on his trousers. She smiled as she heard his sharp intake of breath as the grating of his zipper filled the room.

Rose could already feel his arousal as she slipped her hand into his trousers and wrapped her hand around him. She couldn't help but moan as she heard him growl. Encouraged she began to move her hand up and down, pressing her body to his and claiming him mouth with her own, her free hand burying itself in the hair at the back of his head.

The Doctor held her tightly against him, freeing her of her bra, loving the feel of her bare skin against his. He growled again when she wiggled again, her nipples grazing his skin. Running his hands down her shoulders, they snaked round to the front and brushed down her torso to her stomach and back up again a couple of times, teasing her, feeling her stomach muscles tense in anticipation every time he almost reached her waistband.

"Doctor," she gasped against his mouth.

He smiled as he slipped his hand all the way down; causing Rose to moan loudly as he finally touched her centre and she pushed her hips further into his hand.

The Doctor cried out as her grip on him tightened. Twisting so he could lay her back on the sofa he pulled her jeans off her hips.

"No more playing?" she panted, her pupils dark and hazy, a sexy smile gracing her lips.

"Not today." he rasped, desperate to feel warm inside once again, to shut out the darkness he'd felt in the past few hours.

XxXxX

The TARDIS jolted and shuddered and the Doctor cursed, hoping it hadn't woken Rose. He'd laid his coat over her as she slept on the sofa and went off to have a shower. It was there he decided there was one more thing he needed to do.

Now he stood in the control room staring at the front doors.

Rose was watching him from the corner of the doorway that led to the corridor.

She was going to announce her presence when she saw the hardness of his face

"Rose, I need to nip out for a bit. I won't be long but I need you to stay here," he announced looking directly into her eyes and she could do nothing but nod. She stood and watched him step out into the dim light wrapping the cloak Jennet had given Rose tightly round him. Where ever they were, he obviously didn't want to draw attention to himself.

XxXxX

The Doctor fought his way through the roaring crowd towards the tree, dodging the vegetables and other rubbish that soared over his head.

He stared up at the woman that stood on a stool with the rope around her neck. He caught her eye and he saw the recognition flitter across her face. He so desperately wanted to jump up and save her but all he could do was try and show her how sorry he was.  
The boy who'd made the accusation had already retracted it, saying he'd only made the claim because his father told him to but the town had already decided that she was guilty no matter what anyone said. She came from 'bad blood'.

This was the end for Jennet Device. At thirty one years old she'd saved the most important person in his life, his own life too and the lives of many others he would bet and paid for it by sentencing her family to death. A guilt she would never shake whether her claims were true or not. He had to believe that even if she was lying it was because it was for the greater good. She'd killed those she was bound by nature to love, to save others. He knew the guilt that came with that.

He could see the defiance on her face but also the fear in her eyes as she looked out over the crowd. She knew there was no way out for her. Looking back at the Doctor her stern look faltered and softened, her lip trembling ever so softly.

A Priest was trying to make himself heard over the din of the gathering and the Doctor watched as Jennet muttered the same prayer as preacher, a lump forming in his throat and his eyes beginning to sting as tears threatened to show.

The wait seemed endless but he wouldn't leave her now. He couldn't.

XxXxX

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, someone took the stool away and she dropped just a few centimetres, slowly turning as she lost the fight to breathe.

The Doctor clenched his jaw, willing himself not to crack as he watched her being strangled to death by the rope that was now cutting into her throat.

The crowd began to disperse but the Doctor stood by her until she took her last breath.

"Cut her down," the Doctor growled at the guard.

"She stays up as a warning."

"A warning to what?"

"Witchcraft."

"The boy was lying because his father told him to. He admitted it. She was guilty of nothing," the Doctor spat.

"She was a Device; they were all evil as sin and governed only by the devil. She was the end of a bad line and good riddance."

"She was different." He stood in front of the young guard, towering over him. He was probably younger than Rose and here he stood guarding a dead body. "She saved every man, woman and child in this town from evil by sending her own family to the gallows. She was never a threat. Now. Cut. Her. Down."

Fear flashed across the boy's face at the darkness in the Doctor's eyes, he nodded and began fumbling with the knot.

The Doctor moved to Jennet's body and gently lowered her to the ground, removing the rope from her neck.

"Doctor?"

He heard Rose's voice drift over his shoulder. "I told you to stay away," he said but felt glad she was there anyway.

"Is that her?" She stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She spent a year in that prison waiting. She probably knew how it would end. Imagine it Rose. A year in the very prison that, twenty years earlier housed your family with the exact same ending."

Rose wasn't surprised to hear his voice crack "What will happen to her now?"

The Doctor stood and stepped back beside her, grateful when she slipped her hand in his and hugged his arm to her.

"She'll probably be burnt or buried in an unmarked grave that will soon be forgotten." He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry; I just couldn't let her to die alone."

Rose squeezed his hand. "I know."

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Please note: I don't know what happened to Jennet Device, she gets forgotten by history after going to jail, so this ending was a complete work of fiction. 

That's all folks! For this story anyway, of course Team TARDIS will be back getting into more trouble along the way such as...

_**Coming soon to a fic near you:**_

****

**Echoes**

_There was another flash and the TARDIS fell dark, only some strip lighting illuminating the floor, casting strange shadows, up the walls. The room seemed to flip over and over as if it was rolling down a hill top over bottom._

_It was only by the grace of God that Jack managed to keep his grip on the rail, locking his legs round the lower rail, pinning himself to it._

_As they rolled to a stop the three rushed to the pit._

_"Doctor? You okay?"_

_"Urgh." Came a reply and they all breathed a sigh of relief. "I never thought I'd feel travel sick on my own ship!" Shakily the Doctor got to his feet and clamped a hand to his head._

and:

_"Well this could've been a lot worse," Jack smiled, closing his eyes and loving the feel of the sun on his face. "Where are we anyway?"_

_"On a beach Jack," the Doctor responded distractedly._

_"I gathered that, smart ass. But where is this beach?"_

_"You're sitting on it."_

_Jack turned his head to look at his companion. He was propped up on his elbow, legs stretched out in front of him. His suit jacket was hanging on the TARDIS door and he was reading a book the old fashioned way his attention never wavering from the pages. "You could just say 'I don't know'."_

_"Where would the fun be in that?" he frowned._

and just to give you a good cross section...

_The Doctor was hunched over the panel, still gripping the rock, tears rolling down his face. Eventually he gave in and began screaming at the top of his lungs._

_Without thinking she ran to his side and wrapped her arms round his torso._

_"Help me," he gasped between screams._

Oh! And someone gets to say this!

_"I'm not cute. I'm rugged and manly."_

* * *

A/n: So thanks for stopping by, thanks to all that have reviewed love you all. always nice to hear what you all think. and to those that are lurking in the shadows reading. Hello! and goodbye!

So I would be most grateful if once you've reviewed you remember that Title. Echoes. First chapter should be up soon and as you may be able to tell, it's much more of an "All that's left behind" type this time with, silliness, danger cute bits and a whole load of other bits thrown in!

Oh and if you haven't already, check out "Unravelling". Completely unrelated to this series but seems to be going down well.

Don't forget the tickle the little bluey-purply button down the bottom on the left.

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


End file.
